Change
by SkaterGirl246
Summary: Edward Cullen is a rich guy that is sick of the rich life. He convinces his parents to let him go to public school. With his bodyguard Emmett, he goes to Forks High School. There, he meets Bella and the rest of the gang.
1. Public School

Chapter 1- Public School

**I hope you enjoy this story! I have other ones going, and I know I don't update a lot, but I have a new schedule going, so hopefully, all my stories will be updated this month! Yay! **

Edward's POV

"Come on dad! It will only be for this year!" I begged. Carlisle remained stone faced.

"Edward, I thought we had already talked about this. The answer is no," he said. I refused to back down.

"Really, one year! That's it. I'll come back here for my senior year. I just want to experience something new!"

"Oh really? Well, why don't you go visit your aunt in England?"

"We were there few years ago."

"Why don't we take a family vacation to Hawaii?"

"We've already been there twice."

"Oh, right. Well…what about-"

"I don't want to go on a vacation!" I interrupted.

"Edward, you know you can't go to public school. It's far too dangerous," Carlisle sighed.

"Other kids go there all the time and nothing ever happens."

"Those kids aren't millionaires." He had me there.

"I could use a different name!" I offered, "And take Emmett with me!" Emmett was my best friend. Carlisle snorted.

"You'd be taking James with you too," he muttered. I frowned slightly. I hated James. He was my personal bodyguard, but he was also the most annoying person on this earth. Carlisle continued, "Edward, what's wrong with private school? Crescent School was voted the best private school in the country! Do you know how many people would love to go there?"

"I know, and I'm grateful for it all. I just want a change. You know, public school isn't that bad. I know I'd be fine there."

"Edward," Carlisle frowned slightly. I stayed silent.

"There are too many complications," Carlisle said at last. I grinded my teeth together in annoyance.

"Complications? Such as…" I trailed off, waiting for him to answer.

"Even if I _did _let you go to a public school, do you think you could live a normal life? Don't you think people would recognize you?" he asked.

"I'll…dye my hair?" I frowned at the idea. Carlisle stared at me, and then burst out laughing. I stared at him silently, but couldn't help smiling myself.

"Dye your hair?" Carlisle chuckled again, "Your mother would never allow it."

"Yeah…well then I'll wear a wig," I said instead. Carlisle laughed again.

"Are you going to wear contacts to?" he teased.

"Hey, lots of people have green eyes! I don't need to wear contacts too!" Carlisle chuckled once, and then took a deep breathe, all signs of playfulness wiped off his face.

"Edward, _why _do you want to go to a public school? It's not like they're special. I bet almost every kid there would love to go to the school you are. To have the _life _you have," Carlisle said.

"Well, it's just the kids here are all the same. Snobby. Stuck-up. I want something different! I've never been to a public school before."

"I don't get what you see in them," Carlisle muttered. I didn't say anything. I knew that he would never understand. Carlisle had been born into a rich family. He had always gone to public schools, and went to Harvard Medical School. Now he was on of the most respected doctors in the world. He had even found cures to some diseases. He wasn't home a lot, since he visited a lot of different hospitals, doing different things. My mom was home more often. Esme owned an interior designing business. She was always redecorating out house, at least once a month. Like Carlisle, she had grown up into a rich family. I had talked to her about public school, but she had almost fainted. I didn't bring it up with her again.

"I don't know Edward," Carlisle mussed. He probably didn't want anyone to ever find out that his only child wanted to go to _public school_. I swear that they saw it as a death sentence or something.

"You would take Emmett and James with you?" he asked suddenly. Hope flared in my chest. I nodded.

"Well…you'd have to wear a wig," Carlisle said, his eyebrows raised. If he thought that that would make me back down, he was wrong. I nodded again. He frowned again, and began pacing.

"It would only be for this year." I didn't know if he was talking to himself or me, but I nodded anyways. He turned to look at me. He was about to say something, but we heard the front door open. I looked at the clock. 8:00pm. Esme was home. She walked into the room, a smile on her face.

"Hello you two," she kissed Carlisle on the cheek, and smiled at me.

"What's going on?" she asked, noticing Carlisle's deep in thought look.

"I'm talking to dad about…pubic school." I waited to see her reaction. Her face changed to disapproval.

"Edward, I thought we had already talked about this. The answer is no." I had a werid sence of déjà, but I ignored it.

"Come on mom! I already talked to dad." Carlisle looked uncomfortable as Esme turned on him.

"What? You're considering letting him go? You're kidding, right? Public school?" she continued to rant about the dangers, and kidnappers, and things like that.

"Esme, calm down," Carlisle said.

"How can I calm down when you're considering sending our boy to public school!" Esme cried.

"I'd take Emmett with me. James too," I said quickly, "Even though I can take care of myself anyways." I muttered more quietly. They didn't seem to hear me.

"Esme, I think Edward would be fine. He could always use a fake last name. Nobody would know it was him," Carlisle said in a soothing voice. Esme took a deep breath and put her head in her hands.

"Why public school? Why not a different private school? I know! What about boarding school!" Esme suggested.

"Mom," I groaned, "I don't want to go to a boarding school. You can tell everyone else that I went to a boarding school. It's like the perfect cover up!" I exclaimed.

"This feels like the witness protecting program," Esme muttered.

"Well, we wouldn't have to do all this if you hadn't made me do that photo shoot," I reminded her. Nobody really knew me before. I was just some rich kid. Then Esme had me do this photo shoot for a magazine. Front page! Now everyone knew my name, and other magazines were always calling. I seriously blamed my mom for that.

"The photographer of that magazine was my friend. She was looking for something fresh, so I suggested you. It's not my fault that you're good at it," Esme defended herself.

"Back on subject, I think that we should allow Edward to go to public school. It would only be for this year Esme," Carlisle said. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Besides, he'll probably be bored and come home much before that." I didn't think I was supposed to hear that, but I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling. Of course they would think that I would get bored. Esme sighed.

"Fine! But when you come back, and say that it's not as good as you thought it would be, don't say we didn't warn you! Some parents can only dream of putting their children in private school, and here you are, throwing it all away!" Esme said angrily. She stormed out of the room. Carlisle and I stayed still for a brief second.

"Well Edward…I hope you're happy," Carlisle frowned. I didn't know how to answer. I _was _happy that I would finally be able to go to public school, but I didn't want to upset my mom or dad. So, I settled for remaining silent. Carlisle sighed and shook his head.

"I guess you're going to need a house for you and Emmett," Carlisle mused.

"Yeah, but I can take care of it," I said.

"No, I will. That way, I can make sure that you go somewhere that's isolat- I mean safe," Carlisle said quickly. I rolled my eyes. I knew that he was about to say isolated. Or course he wouldn't want anyone to know that his son is at _public school_. God forbid. I nodded my thanks anyways. Carlisle went out the same exit the Esme had, probably going to comfort her. I would talk mom later. She probably didn't want to talk to me right now anyways. Instead, I decided to call Emmett.

Emmett and I had been friends since the first day we met. He was different from all the kids here. Of course, Emmett hadn't grown up rich. He had gone to public school. He was pretty well off now. He owned a popular club. Emmett was out of school too. He was 19. I was still confident hat he could pull off being a high school student.

Emmett wasn't working today, so I called his home number first. Knowing him, he'd be at home, preparing for a 'big date'.

"Hello?" said a voice. I recognized Emmett's voice immediately.

"Hey Em. It's Edward," I said.

"Hey man! How's it going?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm at home." I said.

"So what's up?" Emmett asked.

"Well, how do you feel about going back to high school?" Emmett groaned.

"Are you serious? I barley made it through the first time? My highest mark was a C+. Why the hell would I want to go back?"

"Well...that's what I was calling about."

"I don't get it."

"Well, my parents have decided to let me go to public school."

"Really? I didn't think they'd ever let that one fly. Damn. Wait, what does this have to do with me?"

"That's the funny part...they would only let me go if you went with me."

"What?! Hell no."

"Come on!" I begged. I could just imagine Emmett's disbelieving face.

"Nope. What about my club."

"Someone can take care of it."

"Come on Em! Besides, you owe me." Emmett snorted.

"Remember when I got you out of going to jail?" I heard Emmett laugh.

"Oh yeah. Good times, good times...uh, fine! I'll never forgive you for this."

"Sure."

"Ugh! Shit! I'm gonna have to pay someone to do my homework. That's what I did last time!" Emmett laughed, "Well, where are we going?"

"I don't know yet. My dad is finding a _safe _place. By safe, he means a place that nobody knows about, or cares." Emmet groaned again.

"Great. Now I'm going back to high school, _and_ to top it off, it'll be in the middle of nowhere. What the hell is up with that?"

"It's only for this year," I promised.

"Well, there better be some hot girls there." I swear that that was all Emmett thought about sometimes.

"I'm sure there will be."

"And a beach! Aw, that would be _awesome_! It'd be like a vacation!" Emmett cheered. I rolled my eyes.

"If you think that I'm doing your work for you, you're out of your mind."

"Nah, I'll figure that out later. Whoa, dude, I gotta go."

"Sure. Got a date?"

"Oh yeah! What do you expect from the ladies man?"

"See you tomorrow Emmett. Oh, and we'll probably be leaving sometime this week."

"This week? Damn. Why do I put up with you? Why so soon anyways?"

"In case you haven't noticed, it's already in the middle of the year. Moving in the middle of the year will be bad enough. We don't need to postpone it any more."

"Whatever you say. Well, I'll talk to ya tomorrow buddy!"

"Buddy?"

"We aren't buddies?" He faked some sad sniffles.

"You're such a freak."

"Maybe I'm just sensitive! And dude, ouch. That hurt"

"Yeah, sure it did. Aren't you late for something?"

"Damn! This conversation is not over!"

"Sure. Bye Emmett."

"Good-bye _Eddie_!"

"Emmett!" But he had already hung up, laughing. I rolled my eyes, but put the phone away.

"Edward?" Carlisle had entered the room.

"Oh, hey dad. Emmett's cool with it," I told him. He nodded.

"I'm afraid thre's some bad news. James can't go with you. You'll have to be very careful," Carlisle said. I nodded, but I could barely contain my smile. James would be gone! My life couldn't get any better.

" I also found a place for you." He took the piece of paper he was holding, and showed me. I stared at it. Forks? Never heard of it.

"Forks?" I asked. He nodded.

"It's in Washington. It's also in the middle of the Olympic Peninsula. It's a small town, but it's nice. There's a nice house there. I think you'll like it. Esme has even agreed to send a designer in there. Clean the place up." My thoughts were mulling over the Olympic Peninsula. Where had I heard if that place before? Then I remembered. Damn. We had learned about that place in school. That place got literally no sun! I bet he chose that place to make me change my mind. I looked up at him, and he was staring at me expectantly.

"Sounds great," I said. Emmett wouldn't be happy, but he'd deal with it. Carlisle nodded.

"When do you plan on leaving?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's Friday today, so maybe Sunday?"

"So soon?"

"It's already in the middle of the year."

"Hmmm, well yes. I see your point. I'll get you a ticket. Just because you're going to public school, does not mean you'll be riding couch! I've heard some horrible stories about-"

"Okay! First-class then!" I said. I had already won the public school argument. I didn't want to push it. Besides, nothing was wrong with liking first-class, right? Maybe Emmett would be less mad at the place we were going if we rode first-class. I seriously doubted it though. Emmett loved the sun. I did to. We had both grown up with it our entire lives. Living in California would make anybody a sun lover. And now I was going to miss it the whole year. This had better be worth it.

Carlisle left the room again, and I stared at the paper. Forks High School. Well that was original. I didn't care. I couldn't wait to start my new life.

**Well, that was a long chapter. Well, to me anyways. Hahaha! Please review and tell me what you think! Even a 'Nice' or 'Sucked' would work! It doesn't have to be perfect! Hahaha! Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Wonderful Wigs

Chapter Two- Wonderful Wigs

**Thank you to all my awesome reviewers! 27 reviews for one chapter! Wow! And I couldn't believe how much support I have! That was the best part of all! I dedicate this chapter to all the people who were so kind, but one person stood out! Thank you to xxPowerfullyOwnedxx for the amazing support and advice! You're awesome! Now, on with the chapter… (which was so much fun to write)**

Edward's POV

There was no way in hell that I was putting that wig on.

"Come on Edward!" Emmett laughed, holding up the vile thing, "You promised your dad you'd wear one! Besides, we're leaving tomorrow, and you still need one. Well, I got one for you!"

I had put off buying a wig, since I really didn't want to. Staring at _this _wig, I really wished I hadn't procrastinated. It was a strange browny, orange color. It was long, and was cut at random places. In some places there were curls. Other places, not. Overall, it was the ugliest thing I'd ever seen.

"Emmett, if you come anywhere closer holding that _thing_ I'm going to kill you myself!" Emmett was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face.

"But it's so-" laughter- "_nice_!"

"_Nice_? What kind of drugs are you on?!"

"I only get the best."

"You're psychotic."

"And you're friend's with me. Who's psychotic now?"

"Sometimes, I seriously hate you."

"Why thank you Edward. I'll take that as a compliment."

"Of course _you _would."

"Because I'm special!"

"Yeah. You're special all right."

"See! At least we agree on some things."

"You're impossible!"

"Yeah, well, look who's talking! You can at least try the damn thing on!"

"The damn thing. That sounds about right," I muttered. Emmett had finally gotten control of himself.

"Do you know how much trouble I went through to get this wig for you?"

"I'm sure going through the garbage was extremely hard."

"Hey, not funny man. I am seriously hurt by that comment. Scared for life."

"I will be to if I have to wear that wig anywhere! Maybe I should just dye my hair…"

"Nah. Esme _loves _your hair. She says it's one of a kind. I don't really get what's so special about having hair the color of a penny."

"The dye will come out." I said, ignoring the last comment.

"But dude, seriously. I heard of some people dying their hair so much that their natural hair color is lost forever! Gone! Never to be seen again..."

"And I care why? I really don't care about my hair that much Emmett," I informed him.

"Fine!" Emmett threw the wig on the floor, "If you refuse to accept my awesome gift then fine! Don't expect a birthday present from me!"

"That's perfectly fine with me. The last present you gave me was a box of condoms. What the _hell _am I supposed to do with those?"

"Well, you put them-"

"Yeah, yeah! I know _that_. But I don't even have a girlfriend!"

"Neither do I. I don't let that stop me!"

"Edward! Will you come here for a minute dear?" I heard Esme call. Ever since it had been decided that I was leaving, Esme had been home a lot more often. She was doing everything she could do try and change my mind. I had looked into Forks a bit more, but there wasn't much to find. It was a place that nobody really went, but who would? It was sunny there, maybe ten days a year? Give or take a day? I defiantly wasn't looking forward to that part. I was looking forward to going to Forks High School though. Emmett was another story.

"I'm going down to see what my mom wants," I said.

"Sure. Me and Wiggy will be waiting!"

"Wiggy?" He pointed to the wig on the floor.

"You need serious help."

"I don't need help. I give help. Any problems you wanna talk about Eddie?" I rolled my eyes, before leaving the room. James followed me. At the bottom of the stairs, Esme was waiting with a box in her hands.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well, you remember that you needed a wig, right?" I almost groaned. Not another wig! I was starting to consider giving up public school.

"Yes," I said wearily. Her face brightened.

"Well, I found the perfect one!" She handed me the box. I took a deep breath, before opening it. Inside was a dark brown wig. Well, it looked okay in the box. Unlike the weird thing upstairs Emmett named 'Wiggy'.

"Er, thanks mom," I said.

"Well? Are you going to try it on?"

"I think I'll do that later."

"Well, if you're sure." She smiled. I nodded, and made my way back up the stairs, James a few steps behind me. He always waited outside.

"Hey, what's that?" Emmett asked. when I walked in the room. He grabbed the box before I could say anything.

"Hey!" I complained.

"Whoa! It's another wig! What does it look like?"

"I don't know. I haven't tried it on."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"You to leave."

"Well, I'm not leaving for a looooong time, so you might as well give that up. Besides, I'm going to have to get used to you wearing a wig. I might forget what you look like, and become totally confused." I groaned. Emmett was such a kid.

"Fine. I'll try it on in the bathroom. If it's good, I'll come out. If it's bad, no way."

"But where's the fun in that?"

"Keeping my dignity," I muttered. I grabbed the box out of Emmett's hands and made my towards the bathroom. I locked the door. I gingerly took the wig out of the box and put it on my head.

It took some moving around, but eventually, I got it right. It looked pretty good. Like I wasn't even wearing a wig, even if it was uncomfortable.

"Hurry up! I want to see the new and improved Eddie!" Emmett's voice boomed from behind the door, "Well, hopefully improved. You never know wigs these days." I rolled my eyes before opening the door. Emmett was standing there. He looked at me silently, his eyes appraising my new hair.

"It's better then Wiggy over there," I reminded him. He grinned.

"Are you kidding! Wiggy is the best! Nothing tops him! Well, I'm sure your new wig will do. You can't even tell you're wearing a wig!" he exclaimed.

"That's the idea."

I kept the wig on the rest of the day, getting used to it. It was uncomfortable and itchy, and I wanted it off, but I forced myself to wear it. I needed to get used to it. Emmett cracked jokes every now and then, but he was bearable.

It was after 11pm, and Emmett had gone home. The night guard, Mitch was outside now. He thought I was just a spoiled brat, so we didn't get along well. I didn't really get along with any of the guards. Someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" I called. Esme walked in. She looked sad.

"So, you're gone tomorrow, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged.

"We found a nice house for you and Emmett in Forks. It's a mansion. I'm sorry if you wanted something more…normal, but it was the nicest one." I shrugged again.

"I'm sure it will be fine."

"The designer has finished to. I picked out almost everything. After all, I know your taste. Emmett's too. I think you'll like it." She smiled. She thought of Emmett as a second-son.

"I'm sure it's great mom. It was designed by the best," I smiled. She laughed lightly, and hugged me gently.

"I'm going to miss you," she said quiet and sad.

"I'll miss you to," I said. I really was going to miss my mom. I hadn't even left yet, but homesickness washed through me.

"You'll have to call. And email. Every day."

"I will. Don't worry. I'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about."

"You'll have to get up early tomorrow. 8am," she warned.

"That's okay. I've gotten up at that time before. For sports, you know?" She nodded.

"Well, I'd better let you get your rest. You have a long day ahead of you." I nodded.

"Good night Edward. I love you."

"Night mom. Love you too." She walked out of the room, and shut the door behind her. I sighed. Tomorrow really was going to be a long day.

**There we go! It's not really important to the story, but Emmett is just so darn funny that I wanted him in here! The nect chanpter is the big move! Yippee! So please leave your comments on this chapter! They are greatly appreciated! :)**


	3. Forks

Chapter Three- Forks

**Hey everyone! I've got so many reviews! It's awesome! Maybe I can get one hundred one day…that would be so cool. I know everyone's been really excited about Edward meeting Bella. It's coming, don't worry! In this chapter! Yay! Oh, and I've changed a few things. Well…nothing big. Emmett isn't Edward's bodyguard anymore. James is. Emmett is just his best friend, who is going with him I dedicate this chapter to the anonymous reviewer ***** and zukoxluver. Thanks a lot! :)**

It was finally the day. The day I was leaving. The day of my new life. Of course, I should have known that things couldn't have gone that perfectly.

"We want James to go with you," Carlisle told me, only an hour before I had to leave. I stared at him blankly.

"What?" I finally asked.

"James. He's going with you. I've already cleared everything up. Esme told me that the house was big enough for three so-"

"Wait a second," I interrupted, "James? I thought he couldn't come?"

"His plans changed, and now he's free. So, now he'll be joining you and Emmett."

"But why? Dad, I can take care of myself. And I have Emmett! Nothing's going to happen, especially with him around."

"You don't know that Edward. And Emmett isn't around you 24/7 like James will be."

"My point exactly," I said under my breath. Carlisle stared at me disapprovingly.

"Edward, you're still a minor, so what I say goes. Either you take James with you, or you don't go at all." His eyes stared at me levelly. He knew he had me cornered.

"Fine," I said coolly. If he noticed, he ignored the ice in my voice. I was fuming. Just when I thought things couldn't get any better, James has to ruin them. I bet he planned it from the beginning. Emmett would be as pleased as I am. He wasn't afraid to show his dislike to James. In fact, they had even been in a fight once.

"It's for your safety," Carlisle said, interrupting my thoughts.

"My safety. Right. Making sure I don't blow my cover, or do anything to embarrass you is more like it," I muttered.

"You should be thankful that James's can come so suddenly," Carlisle scolded me.

"How much did you offer to pay him?" I shot back. Carlisle frowned and I knew I was right. He had probably paid him a ridiculous amount of money. I wondered if Esme knew about this

"Now go and get the last of your bags. Emmett and James will be here shortly. James knows your story. He'll tell you in the car." I nodded. We both stood there in a awkward silence. We had never been that close. Carlisle was never around. I had basically grown up without a father, but even he had to say good-bye. Or wish me luck, at least.

"Well…I'll…I'd better get to work." Without waiting for a response, he left the room. I sighed. So much for that. Then I grabbed my bags, and headed down the staircase.

************************************************************************

"Edward. Hey, Edward! Helloooooooooo! Wakey-wakey!" I groaned, and opened my eyes.

"What?" I groaned.

"We're here," Emmett informed me, "Damn. Would you look at this place? It's like my personal hell. I never knew I place could be so…green." I looked around groggily. Rain was softly falling outside. I had to admit, the scenery was beautiful. But Emmett was right. Everything was green. The tall trees that lined the road, the trunks of those trees, the thick grass and undergrowth…

"Ugh, you just had to come here, didn't you? And I was the idiot who agreed to come. I really am stupid." Emmett continued to rant, but I tuned him out.

The plane ride was fine. I had put my wig on before I left the house. Nobody had recognized me. It was amazing what a difference a wig could make. Wig or not, I had collected a few phone numbers with girls names on them. I'd thrown them out later though. I felt kind of bad for them. They'd be waiting for a phone call that would never come.

"Are you even listening to me?" Emmett shook his head, "I agree to come out to the middle of nowhere with you and how do you repay me? By ignoring me. This is bullshit!" I chuckled.

We drove through the little town. Houses replaced the trees. There was nothing special about any of them.

"Look at that hunk of junk," Emmett laughed. I looked where he was pointing. In a driveway, a red Chevy truck was parked. It had rust all over, and looked like it was made in the sixteenth century.

"I feel bad for the dude who owns that car," Emmett continued.

We continued driving, until all the houses were gone all together.

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked Emmett quietly. He shook his head.

"The house is in the forest," James said dismissively. I nodded. It was about a five-minute drive before we entered a clearing. There was a mansion at the end of the clearing. It was three stories, and an off-white color. A deck was wrapped around the first floor. Through the trees, I could see a river.

James parked the car outside the garage, and then we grabbed the bags and headed into the house. The inside was nice. Both the carpet and walls were a different shade of white. The left wall seemed to be made of all glass. A grand staircase was near the back corner of the room.

"First dibs on rooms!" Emmett bounded up the staircase. I chuckled, and followed at a slower pace. I could hear James following me.

I walked down the hallway, before randomly opening a door on my left. I knew it was mine right away. The carpet and walls were both a different shade of gold. A kin-sized bed was in the middle of the room. A flat-screen t.v was on one wall, with a black, leather couch facing it. Music lined the other wall. It looked like exactly what I had at home. I threw the bags on the couch. I could feel someone staring at me. I turned around to see James, still in the doorway.

"You know, you can go. Pick a room or something…" I trailed off. James smirked.

"Not likely. Your father made his intentions clear. I'm to be watching you at all times." I groaned internally. He was going to make my life a living hell!

"Fine," I snapped, "But I'm going to bed, so I've got to change." I shut the door in his scowling face. I turned around, only to hear the door fly open again.

"James, I said leave me alone!" I growled.

"James? He just went off into a room, looking pretty pisses." I turned around to see Emmett.

"Sorry. I thought you were James."

"I never would have guessed!" Emmett said sarcastically, "Shit! I forgot to tell the cover up story thingy. Okay, the last name is Mason. Me and you are brothers, and James's our cousin. Our parents live in New York. We came here because…huh, I forget this part. I think it was because we wanted to live on our own. Or because it was a dare. I don't know. Well, if you're in a tough position, improvise!" I rolled my eyes.

"Sure. Well, I'm kind of tired, so I'm going to bed." He stared at me like I was insane.

"At 10pm? Dude, this is the time for parties!"

"Emmett, we're in Forks now. I'd be surprised if there _were_ any parties."

"That's what adults say about boarding school too, and they're one of the best party spots around! I would know," he laughed, "Well, it doesn't matter. With me here, the parties will defiantly be happening." I rolled my eyes.

"You tell yourself that," I said as I pushed him out the door. As soon as he was out, I slammed the door shut.

"Oh thanks Edward! I feel appreciated! Asshole!" I heard Emmett laugh, before he made his way back to his own room.

I slowly got changed. My mind was wheeling. I felt overwhelmed. The homesickness from before came back. I missed my mom. I missed the sun. I missed California. I even missed my dad. A bit.

I stared out the glass wall until my eyelids got heavy. Then I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

************************************************************************

I parked my Volvo in the parking spot farthest from the school. James had insisted on driving, but I wasn't letting anyone drive my car.

It was early in the morning, and the air was chilly. Clouds covered the sky. Not a lot of people were here yet, but those who did, stared. My car was the nicest one here.

"Ugh! I hate school. I'm exhausted," Emmett complained once again.

"Is that all you do? Complain?! Shut the hell up! I'm sick of you already and it's only morning!" James snapped. I rolled my eyes at the two. That's all they had done so far. Fight.

"Hey, getting up at 8am is so not my thing," Emmett retorted.

"Well, get used to it," James said coolly. I left them fighting. They would come after me soon enough. It wasn't long before I heard footsteps behind me.

We made our way towards the main office. There was an older lady there, with red hair, and glasses.

"Hello. My name is Edward Mason," I introduced myself. She glanced up, and her eyes widened. She didn't say anything.

"We're new here," I urged. I could hear Emmett snickering.

"Oh, of course! You're the Mason boys. My name is Mrs. Cops. Welcome to Forks." She turned around and grabbed some papers, "Here are your schedules, and maps of the school. I've highlighted which route would be the best to take to get to each class. Here's a slip you need to get signed by each of your teachers." She handed us all the papers. Then she smiled. I didn't miss that the smile was aimed at me.

"You all have a nice day." Her eyelashes fluttered. Awkward. Emmett was probably killing himself trying to contain his laughter.

"Thanks," I said quickly, before strolling out of the room. As soon as we were out of there, Emmett burst into laughter.

"She was all over you man!" he laughed. I punched him on the shoulder.

"Shut up Emmett. What's your first class?"

"Uh…English. Damn. Failed that one. I think I skipped that class more then I was there though. You?"

"English," I confirmed.

"We compared schedules. To my horror, I had every class with James, except one. He wanted to get it changed, but I convinced him it was to risky.

"What are you going to say? I need every class with my cousin? Don't you think that would cause I little bit of suspicion." His response was a grunt. Well, at least I had one class of freedom. Emmett wasn't in it either. He was in three of my classes. We made our way to English.

Lunch couldn't come soon enough. I had about three girls walking after me for every class, and the whispers and stares were sure something. There was this one guy who was in my Spanish and English class. I think his name was Mitch? Matt? Something like that. Emmett, James and I sat with him and his friends for lunch. He introduced everyone, but I forgot their names as soon as he said them. One of the girls was flipping her hair, and smiling at me, while the other was trying to look seductive. Emmett was talking to a pretty brunette.

"Hey," said one of the girls, "I'm Jessica. It's such a pleasure to meet you." It wasn't that Jessica wasn't pretty. She had curly brown hair and pretty blue eyes. It was just that she was just like the other girls, trying to hard. Like her friend. I looked around the cafeteria, and the stares I could feel burning a hole in my head. There was one table though, that wasn't staring.

There were three girls and one guy. One of the girls was hot. She had an awesome body and long blonde hair. The other was shorter, with spiky black hair. The guy was blonde, and had his arm around the black haired girl. He looked like he could be the blonde's brother. That last girl had long brown locks that went to about the middle of her back. She must have felt me staring, because she turned around and looked me straight in the eye. A red blush heated her chicks, before she looked back at her food. She looked different from the others somehow. Maybe because her skin was so pale. I hadn't seen anyone with skin as pale as hers. My skin was pale to. Emmett always said I was weird for having pale skin while living in California

"Hey, who's the hot blonde?" I heard Emmett ask. He was pointing to the table I was just looking at.

"Oh, that's Rosalie Hale. The blonde guy is Jasper Hale. They're both twins. He's dating Alice Brandon, the black haired girl. The last girl is Bella Swan. They're kind of the loners of the school. If you value your social status, don't go anywhere near them. Besides, there's hotter girls in the school then her." The brunette Emmett was talking to before flashed him a smile. I was shocked. _They _were the loners of the school. It looked like Rosalie should be the most popular girl in school. I knew that back in Cali, she defiantly would be. Guys would be all over her. Even the brown haired girl wasn't that bad. It didn't make sense for them to be the loners.

The cafeteria was starting to clear out.

"I'm going to class," I announced, before standing up.

"What do you have next?" Jessica asked quickly. I looked at my paper.

"Biology."

"Oh, wow! What a coincidence! I have that to! We can walk to class together." Before I could protest, she had grabbed my arm and was leading me away. I saw her shoot a smug look back at her scowling friend's direction.

She chatted a lot. Luckily, I didn't have to say a lot. Just nod every now and then.

When we made it to biology, Jessica winked at me, before going to take her seat. I rolled my eyes, but went up to the teacher, Mr. Banner, and got him to sign my slip.

"There's one more open desk. You can sit there." He pointed to the desk.

And that desk happened to be beside Bella Swan.

**Haha! I hope nobody hates me to much! I know from my reviews that most of you hate cliffy's, but this really isn't a cliffy…I think. So please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	4. Meeting

Meeting

**I know I haven't updated in awhile and I'm soooo sorry! School's been pretty busy. I hope you like this chapter! Edward and Bella finally meet!**

Bella's POV

My eyes widened when I saw Edward Mason coming to take the seat next to me.

The town had been talking about the Mason's arrival for the past week. People rarely moved here, probably due to the lack of sun. When I had first moved here from Phoenix I hated it. Going from a place where it was sunny all the time except for the occasional cloud to a place where it was the complete opposite was not the easiest thing I'd ever done. I remembered crying myself to sleep every nigh. Eventually, the town won me over with a lot of help from my best friends, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper.

"Hi," Edward said, smiling, "is this seat taken?"

I stared at him, my eyes wide. I could see he was attractive when I saw him in the cafeteria, but I didn't think he was this perfect! My eyes trailed over his perfect face. The hard square of his jaw, his full lips which looked so soft, his straight nose, sharp cheekbones and those eyes! A beautiful emerald green.

His face was slightly confused and I realized he was waiting for an answer.

"No," I said quickly, "it's free." I blushed in embarrassment.

He put his books on the table and sat down.

"I'm Edward…Mason," he introduced himself. I noticed the slight pause between his first name and his last.

"I know," I answered without thinking and then realized how creepy that sounded, "Er...well, I mean with all the talk and everything…" I trailed off realizing how ridiculous I was being, "Um…I'm Bella," I finished lamely. My face was on fire.

"It's nice to meet you Bella," he smiled crookedly. He looked like he was about to say something else but started talking. I was staring down at the table, still embarrassed and not listening, so I didn't catch most of what he said. After a thirty minutes talking he gave us our assignment. We were supposed to separate slides of onion root tip cells into phases of milosis.

"Get started," ordered, "I want this done by the end of class."

"Do you want to start?" I asked Edward.

"Sure," he smiled and snapped the first slide in, adjusted the microscope then looked briefly.

"Anaphase," he murmured and wrote it down on the sheet.

"Do you mind if I look?" I asked blushing again. He looked up; looking surprised but nodded anyways and passed the microscope over to me. He may be confident enough but I knew exactly what I was looking for. He'd just come this class. He may have done it in his old school, but this was more advanced, and I sure didn't want to get it wrong.

I looked under the microscope only to discover he was right. Damn. Attractive _and _smart. Was there any justice left in this world?

He was staring at me expectantly.

"You're right," I told him and he chuckled.

"Next slide?" he questioned and passed me another one. I took it without looking up at him and snapped it into place. I studied it.

"Prophase," I said confidently.

"May I look?" he asked. I nodded and pushed the microscope over. He studied it quickly, nodded and then wrote the answer on the page. I could have written it while he looked but his writing was elegant and neat. I didn't want him to see my messy scrawl.

We finished the rest of the sheet like that, passing the microscope back and forth. We were finished before everyone else. I looked up to the clock and saw we still had ten twenty minutes to go. I sighed, and absentmindedly started doodling on my binder.

"So what do you want to do when you get out of high school?" Edward asked. I glanced up from my doodling.

"Um, I actually don't know yet," I blushed. I knew I should decide soon. The classes I take in high school will influence he job I have but I really had no clue what I wanted to do, "What about you?"

"I don't know yet either," he replied. I nodded.

"So how are you liking Forks?" I asked him. He frowned.

"It's…wet. I miss the sun," he complained. I laughed.

"Yeah, when I first moved here I thought I'd go insane. But you get used to it," I promised.

"Where did you move here from?" Edward asked curiously.

"Phoenix," I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Phoenix…to here?" he questioned. I smiled.

"Yeah I know. It's…complicated." He was silent.

"I think I could keep up," he pressed looking me straight in the eye. My mind went blank when I looked into those emerald eyes and I answered without thinking.

"My mom got remarried." He nodded in understanding.

"And you don't like him," he stated.

"No, no! That's not it at all! Phil's a great guy. My mom and him are good together." His brow furrowed.

"I'm not following you," he admitted. I sighed.

"Phil plays minor ball. His team moves around a lot. My mom used to split her time. Half the time she stayed home with me and the other half traveled with Phil, but I she missed Phil, when she was with me…so I decided to move here with my dad so that she could travel with him," I explained, blushing slightly. He looked deep in thought.

"That doesn't seem very fair," he said at last.

"Actually I'm glad I moved here! My dad's great. It's nice living with him. And I have the best friends a person could ask for," I smiled when I thought of my three best friends.

"What about you? Now that I've told you my life story," I laughed and he smiled, but his eyes grey cautious.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Where did you move here from?"

"New York," he answered automatically. I wondered if it was just due to the fact that he was probably asked that all day or something more.

"Do you miss it there?" I asked him, knowing how I'd missed Phoenix for weeks after I moved to Forks.

"I miss my mom," his words seemed carefully worded, "and I even miss my dad a bit, though he's hardly ever around."

"What does he do?" I questioned, finding myself fascinated by him,

"He's a surgeon. One of the best in the hospital I hear," he chuckled but it was darker this time. I realized how his voice grew hard when he talked about his father, unlike the soft voice he had when speaking about his mother. I was about to ask him what his mother did when the bell rang. Edward stood up and started putting his things away. I started packing my own things up. I was still bewildered by the fact that I'd told my story to a complete stranger.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Bella," Edward smiled, before picking up his stuff and heading out the door. I noticed he had taken the sheet and handed it in. I couldn't be certain, but it looked like Edward's cousin had been waiting for him. I shrugged it off and headed to the gym for my last class.

**I got that biology assignment from the Twilight book haha! I don't take bio so I'm at a lose there. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
